Hell Spawn Chibis
by Shika's-SnowChild
Summary: Three girls,after raiding room's drink a vile of something glowy in Kenny's room,want to find out what happens read & find out suck a summary's 0


HELL SPAWN CHIBI'S

DISCLAMER-I don't own beyblade but I do own Thorn,Saphire,and Ember.

* * *

"are you sure''Rei asked,"Yea I thought girls loved the mall"Max put a hand on Saphire's and Ember's forehead."we're fine but we can't say the same thing..."Ember looked at Saphire for help.Saphire noticed "uh yea I heard she has um...herpes".

Ember elbowed her in the side."actually come to think of it,uh...it was...er...rabies"Saphire sounded confused.Ember took over " whats she's trying to say is,she's got allergies" Saphire nodded " yea with that spring fever going around."

Kai cocked his head to the side "it's mid summer." "and spring fever isn't a disease" Kenny put in. "shut up and fuck off" Thorn walked to them."Thorn you can walk!" Saphire screamed in fake joy.Everyone stared at her.

Ember shook her head "you can walk with allergies"."Oh" they pushed Thorn to face the confused-as-hell guys "whatever they said it's true."then they pretty much pushed them out the door.The guys shook their confusion off and headed to the mall.

Saphire sqealed with delight as the guys left and Ember and Thorn high fived each other "lets go to Tyson's room first!"Ember said "alrigth lets go" Saphire said and jumped on Thorn's back "HI HO SILVER" Saphire yelled "giddy up horsie" "get the fuck off me I ain't no god damn horse" Thorn said and then Ember smacked her "don't take the lords name in vain" (Ember is really religous).

But Thorn let Saphire ride on her back anyway,Ember shook her head at her two best freinds and walked after them into Tyson's room,which was a pig sty,Saphire went to the drawers,Ember went to look in the closet and Thorn got the bed looking under and and between it.Saphire screamed as she stepped on a used...CONDOM and fell into Tyson's desk chair and was know screaming "GET IT OFF,GET IT OFF"She cried Thorn and Ember were both laughing at this point,But even though laughing Thorn walked up with a tissue and tried to grab it but Saphire was jerking to much "stop jerking if you want it off so hold still" Thorn snapped at her.

Thorn finally grabbed and threw it across the room and then the girls ran out of the room slamming the door as they went,they stood leaning on the wall trying to calm down "I wish we had NEVER seen that" Thorn said lighting a cigarette,and taking a drag.

They then went o Rei's room.The first thing they noticed was the way it smelled it smelt so damn good in their,Thorn looked in the closet,Saphire had the bed,Ember checked the drawers.

Thorn and Saphire heard a gasp and turned to see Ember holding a pair off underwear,on the side it said BAHAMA MAMA,"rei wears girls underwear?"Saphire said and Thorn snickered as she took another drag off her cigarette and threw it ouside the window.

Ember shook her head "no,these are mine,i've been looking for them actually"Ember said. "are you sleeping with Rei"Thorn accused.

"NO!"Ember made a face,_"but it doesn't sound that bad though''_she thought,"well that means..." Saphire didn't want to finish."Rei loves you Ember"Thorn teased.Ember just shoved the underwear in her pocket and continued to search.

Thorn went back to the closet and switched on the light.Rei's closet screamed NEAT FREAK!!! his clothes were carefully put up in the closet.Thorn looked around the bottom of the closet _"nothing special''_ she thought,she then spread his clothes apart to see the back of the closet.

It was a door,a very small door.it was right up to her head, and was only a few inches long and a few inches wide.She then opened it,seeing a book and a picture of ember inside of it.She then took the picture to Ember ''look at this''.Ember made a face ''where did you find this?'' Thorn smirked,''in the closet''. ''I knew it,he loves you Ember''Saphire sang until she smacked the side of her head.

Ember went out the door,''lets go to the next room,that one is to weird for my taste''.''when she says that,she means she wants a taste of Rei'' Thorn said to Saphire as they left the room.They soon came to Max's room,Saphire was nervous,and Thorn and Ember weren't making her feel any better.

''i'll take the drawers'' Thorn called,''I call bed'' Ember said,''so that means Saphire gets stuck with the closet'' Thorn sniggered Saphire sighed and went to the closet and opened it and went wide eyed because their was every kind of kandy immaginable in his closet she sqealed really loudly and jumped in and started swimming,litterally,and stuffing it in her pockets too.

S he stopped swimming when she heard Ember scream,Saphire rushed out of the closet to see Ember had her head shoved under a pillow,and Thorn looked like WTF,they looked at each other than at Ember and then walked over to herand they became disgusted because it was...LEZBIAN PORN,they both threw down the magazine grabbed Ember and ran out the door.

They leaned against the wall breathing heavily,''that was so disgusting''Saphire said ''I never thought that my brother who is so innocent could be so perverted'' Ember said ''he's a guy we can't really blame him,he has his 'urges' ''Thorn said and smirked as Ember made a fake gag sound and Saphire shook her head,Saphire then walked over to kai's door and opened it.

Saphire got the drawers,so they just walked around Thorn lifted up his matree and found a playboy ''_can I blame him_'' she thought,Ember saw and shook her head ''what's wrong with these boys?''she asked ''nothing,their just being guys''Saphire said as she picked up the playvoy and started flipping through the pages ''funny,all the people are cut out''.She pointed to the cut pages.''then what's the point of ahving a playboy?'' Thorn scoffed.They shrugged and kept on with the search.

Ember opened the closet door and creamed for like the millionth time that day ''Thorn look at this!maybe you shouldn't look Saphire,it's pretty sick''.They both ran over to the closet and looked inside,but regretted doing so ''well,we know what happened to the playboy girls''Saphire said covering the wall were pictures of girls half dressed to fully naked.They covered the wall,The sick part was that every head and face was covered in Thorn's picture.Thorn closed the door and they went into the hall.

''Guys lets vow to forget what we saw in those room's''Ember said pointing to the guy's room,Thorn smirked ''I don't think I'll forget everything Mrs. Rei Kon'' Ember warned ''shut up or i'll tell Kai you love him'' ''so it's not true''.Saphire interrupted ''um...guys we still have Kenny's room to go to'' Thorn groaned loudly ''do we haft to raid his room for crying out loud he's a nerd'' Thorn whined ''we'll so it'll still be fun'' Ember insisted 'besides we raided OUR brothers room's,now it's your turn'' Saphire said smiling.

Walking to Kenny's room dragging Thorn with them,they opened the door and weere suprised,at the 50 Cent,Eminem,and Dr Dre posters covered most of his room and cd's all over the floor ''Thorn did you know your lilttle brother liked rap'' Ember asked ''i've never been in his room before'' Thorn said ''what,you've never been in Kenny's room before now'' Saphire asked suprised ''wahat,you act as if it's a crime,he's a nerd for god's sake''Thorn said barely missing the hand that came to smack her (Ember) ''well it kinda is your supposed to raid your brother's room''Ember said,the two started arguing like children.

Saphire had snuck off and by now had opened Kenny's closet,and seen some pink glowy thingy,she picked it up and it smelled like cotton candy she grinned ''hey guys come check this out'' Saphire called to the bickering teenagers,they stopped and walked over to her,Ember on her right,Thorn on her left,''what is it'' Ember asked looking at it,''I have no clue but it smells good'' Thorn said looking at it curiously ''lets drink it'' Saphire said ''what'' Ember said ''well we now it smell good so it must taste good to rigth'' Saphire said.

''so lets try it'' Saphire said,''we'll we ain't got nothing better to do'' Thorn said snatching the vile from Saphire and taking a drink and handing it back to Saphire,they watched her,she looked pleased ''tastes good'' Thorn said grinning so Saphire took a drink and handing it to Ember who also took a drink of the glowy liquid,''guys I don't fell so good'' Ember said ''I feel light headed'' Thorn said '' I thin ki'm going to faint'' Saphire said and then all three girls fell to the floor unconcious,Ember dropping the vile and spilling the liquid on the floor.

* * *

Well what do u think good or bad REVIEWS please,flames are also welocme,if you want more i've already got a secong chapter in mind,where the boys show back up and a group of very special guests...THE BLITSKREIG BOYS drop in,so I got a good feeling. 


End file.
